Cinderella: Twisted
by christina ike
Summary: Cinderella is much more than one person, and her family? we'll they're nothing but three crows by her side, and a horny 'Godmother' for a few tricks, but most importantly, surprises around every corner, and under every step you take.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

_[Night]_

_Curtains open to the prince pacing the floors in the hall in front of the room where the princess is giving birth. Screaming is heard through the door and it gradually becomes weaker until it stops and silence hovers through the stage. (Faint crying from the baby in the background)_

_{Rosetta enters through the door}_

**Prince**

Well; how is she? _(Anxiously)_

**Rosetta**

Congratulations your majesty, you've been blessed with a baby girl.

**Prince**

Then let me see the child-

{_Rosetta steps in front of the door}_

**Rosetta**

Uh, your majesty, I must warn you, the princess is very weak and-

**Prince**

Will she live until tomorrow, and the days after that? Promise me that she will make it through the night.

{_Prince has a firm grip on her shoulders and is bent over to her height, and looks into her eyes until she answers.}_

**Rosetta**

Unfortunately, I can promise you nothing, your majesty.

_{Prince releases his grip and stands up right painfully}_

_{Prince is hesitant to enter the room}_

_{Prince enters the room with Rosetta behind him.}_

_The Princess is lying in the bed, very weak and the nurses are nursing her as she holds the baby, the princess is dying slowly but is visibly shown on her face that she is extremely weak and ill. The Prince is wobbly while entering the room._

**Prince**

My princess, so this is our daughter,

_(Chuckles)_

What a lovely child we've created.

_(Prince cries in fear and joy)_

How do you feel?

_{Nurse takes baby from princess and The Princess smiles at the Prince.}_

_{Princess places her hand on his cheek and her hand slowly falls as__ she takes her last breath T__he Prince cries and murmurs in denial on her chest and kisses her forehead.}_

_{Prince takes the child from the Nurse}_

**Prince**

Leave us.

**Rosetta**

Your majesty I-

**Prince**

Leave us!

_{Nurses and Rosetta exit the room}_

_{Baby starts to cry and Prince attempts to sooth her}_

**Prince**

I know, I know, but she was very weak, be grateful for your young age, the pain of a mother lost won't hurt you; you won't remember a thing. Unfortunately I will remember everything and hear the haunting cries every night. Now you're in need of a mother, but my darling you'll have to forgive me. I must grieve with my loss before I marry to give you a mother again, one who will love and nurture you, as your mother would have done.

_{King enters, places hand on Prince's shoulder}_

**King**

She's gone? Rosetta told me the news, just like that; I'm sorry son.

**Prince**

Thank you father; but I know that, that isn't what you came here to say . . . You knew didn't you?

_{Prince paces the floor with the baby}_

**King**

I knew? Knew what my boy? There are no secrets between us my so-

**Prince**

You knew she was withering away, and that she wouldn't survive a pregnancy, yet you allowed me to murder my princess; _that_ is what you knew father!

_{Baby begins to cry}_

**King**

We couldn't help her son, your princess was better off dying while leaving a part of her behind, than leaving you with memories that would find a way to manipulate themselves.

_{Baby begins to cry again, louder than before}_

**Prince**

You had no right to keep away such a thing from me. My goodness, Rosetta!

_{Rosetta enters}_

**Rosetta**

Your Majesty.

**Prince**

Take the child, bring no attention towards her or yourself, no one will know of her for now.

**Rosetta**

Yes sir, her name your majesty?

**Prince**

What?

**Rosetta**

Her name?

**Prince**

It will be discussed later on. Leave us.

_{Rosetta exits the scene with the baby.}_

**King**

I understand that you're in pain my boy, but you are of royal blood, you can't grieve for days at a time- yet alone for a minute of a single hour. Your princess has died and the funeral will be tomorrow, but today we discuss the truth of the matter.

**Prince**

And that is.

**King**

Son, you need a new princess.

_{Prince turns to face his father}_

**Prince**

Father the one I loved has just died, and you want me to think of marriage! _(Defensively)_

**King**

I'm growing old and I will die soon myself of age, you need a princess by your side when you take over the responsibilities of the kingdom, and-

_{Geoffrey enters the stages and presses his ear against the door}_

**Prince**

That I can rule alone, without a princess by my side, I am to be king whether I am married or not!

_{Geoffrey moves quickly and prince slams the door and looks at Geoffrey and walks past Geoffrey and exits stage.}_

_{King paces the floor}_

_{Geoffrey enters the room}_

**Geoffrey**

Your majesty

_(Dramatically bows low)_

I couldn't help but overhear you're uh- discussion with the prince, are you sure-

**King**

A ball! That's what we'll have, in three days time we'll have a ball. Every unmarried women of high class will be ordered to attend the ball.

**Geoffrey**

To find a new princess? In such a short amount of time? The prince needs to recover from his loss your majesty.

_(Makes a hand gesture towards the princess)_

**King**

None sense, royals have responsibilities that can't be paused; put all the guards out for the next three days, no one goes home, and for once I agree with my son; let no one know of the baby until The Prince has remarried. For now, the child died with the mother.

_(King walks over to the princess and touches her face)_

_(Speaking to the princess)_

I just hope The Prince will accept a woman who he will admire as much as he admired you.

**Geoffrey**

_(Using a lot of unnecessary hand gestures)_

Your majesty, as the grand duke, I must advise you that the Prince should-

**King**

Geoffrey, this is one occasion that you can't change, go plan the ball, or as the king, I will be head _thee._

_{Geoffrey looks nervous and gulps loudly and chuckles nervously}_

**Geoffrey**

Yes your majesty.

_{Geoffrey exits the room by rushing though the door}_


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

_[Night]_

_Lady Tremaine and the ugly step sisters are sitting around the dining table near a fire place as Cinderella serves them._

**Anastatia**

Mother, did you hear the good news? The prince's wife is dead.

_{Anastatia bounces in her seat excitedly}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Oh, such a shame,

_**(**__Lady Tremaine laughs lightly to herself, and pats Anastatia's cheek)_

That's my girl, always thinking big and paying attention to things that are important towards gaining a wealthy life.

_{Anastatia makes a thankful gesture towards her mother}_

**Drizzela**

Well I heard that the king set out all of his guards out for duty, he's hiding something . . . _big_.

_(Drizzela leans towards Lady Tremaine and touches her hand and whispers, as Anastatia leans in closer to hear)_

Now I don't know what, but the guards will be waiting for you tonight.

_(Drizzela makes a greedy laugh)_

You'll make a fortune tonight.

_{Lady Tremaine looks at Drizzela and lightly pushes her back to her seat}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Ah, look at you both growing; destined for greatness, power and riches.

_{Cinderella enters with trays of food}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Well it's about time; we were just on the verge of starving in here.

**Cinderella**

It won't happen again step mother.

**Lady Tremaine**

Don't make promises that you can't keep.

_{Lady Tremaine yanks the plates from Cinderella's hands and gives her a jug of water to pour them.}_

**Drizzela**

And to think, we let you live here without anything but some help here and there, and you repay us with starvation.

_{Anastatia nervously laughs and scratches her head awkwardly}_

**Anastatia**

Drizzela, you don't _really _mean that, right?

**Lady Tremaine**

What are you talking about Anastatia? Of course she meant it, why else would she say it? It's true you know, my daughters will be rich, unfortunately Cinderella, you won't go anywhere in life, to be honest, you're not of any blood destined for greatness; you're only related to your father.

_{Cinderella places jug down}_

**Cinderella**

_(Mumbles to herself)_

And that is why I am destined for greatness.

_{Lady Tremaine looks up at Cinderella}_

**Lady Tremaine**

What did you say?

_(Lady Tremaine stands up and shoos of the girls with her hand behind her back)_

{Anastatia and Drizzela exit}

**Lady Tremaine**

I don't think I heard that last bit darling.

**Cinderella**

I said, that is why I am destined for greatness, because I am not of your blood. You speak of your daughters as if they are to become the princess one day because they are of _your_ blood, yet the closest thing you get to royalty is sleeping with the guards as their personal prostitute!

Oh trust me step mother if it is anyone who will become great it will be-

_{Lady Tremaine back hands Cinderella across the face}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Do not question my income, this house might be payed for but food is something I have to earn for all of us to eat every day. Don't talk back to me or question my blood and choices, go to bed, you are not my equal, and you never will be!

_{Lady Tremaine storms out of the dining room}_

**Cinderella**

Well at least the old hag is right about something,

_(Starts leaning over the plates and eat bits of the food)_

I will never be her equal, one day I'll be above her; I'll be above them all.

_{Cinderella exits the dining room}_


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

_[Night]_

_Cinderella's room is a gloomy and dungeon like atmosphere. It has a cold feeling to it and has a small shelf and a skinny bed in a corner under the light coming out of the window. A low bar floats across from one side of the room to another._

_{Jacques, Octavius and Bruno fly through the window and land on the bar in Cinderella's room}_

**Jacques**

I can't believe it worked, our little girl is growing up, and she is so close.

**Octavius**

Duh, duh yeah. But does she know that we used it on, you know the princess?

**Bruno**

Yeah Jacques, she just does what you say and trusts you with it, she doesn't actually ask questions. And I don't think-

**Jacques**

Bruno shut-up. It's fine; Octavius is fine with it, so you should be too.

_{Octavius scratches his beak}_

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, I never said I was okay with it. Cinderella should know what you're using her hands for.

**Bruno**

I agree Jacques, Octavius has a point. From now on we should let Cinderella in on what she's doing, it isn't fair; taking advantage of her trust for us like this.

_{Jacques leans in between Octavius and Bruno}_

**Jacques**

(Laughs)

Why you little shi-

_{Cinderella enters the room}_

**Octavius**

Cinderella! Duh, duh you're back early. Did your sisters not have a big appetite?

**Cinderella**

No I guess not, they all decided to feed on gossip and sex before going to bed tonight. Tremaine is going out soon to sleep with God knows what again.

**Jacques**

The whore! And to think your father married such a foul thing.

_{Bruno hit Jacques in stomach and Jacques makes a quiet gag}_

_{Cinderella walks over to the window and pouts silently}_

**Bruno**

Your father was a good man Cinderella. He didn't know what he was getting himself into; Tremaine is a professional in deceiving others. She's a wicked women, but your father left you here to be great and-

_{Jacques whispers to Octavius and they fly beside Cinderella}_

**Jacques**

Seek revenge, power. Just think, you could have it all baby!

_**{Tune based off of "Be prepared" by Walt Disney's Lion king}**_

_~ I know that your father is gone now ~_

_And that you're stuck with a whore at your side._

_But as hurt as you are pay attention_

_My plans are beginning to rise -_

**Cinderella**

Jacques, why are you singing?

_{Jacques looks at Cinderella confusedly}_

**Jacques**

Oh, you guys didn't feel a moment, a singing sensation just felt necessary to me, but we can just talk if no one else is feeling the moment.

**Cinderella**

Speaking is fine.

**Jacques**

Oh, okay, uh where was I?

**Cinderella**

Your plans are beginning to rise.

**Jacques**

Oh! Right, well since we aren't singing, I'll cut down to the chase.

**Octavius**

Oh about how we-

_{Jacques covers Octavius' mouth}_

**Jacques**

We killed the Princess for ya, Cinderella we-

_{Cinderella looks between Jacques, Bruno and Octavius in disbelief}_

**Cinderella**

You all did what?

_{Bruno flies over beside Octavius and leans forward to look at Jacques}_

**Bruno**

I told you we should have told her what we were up to, but _no_ you just couldn't listen for once could you?

**Jacques**

Oh shut-up Bruno, this was for her own good and you know it, she would have never let us do it if we let her in before it was done.

_{Cinderella raises her hands between them and gestures them to be quiet}_

**Cinderella**

Stop! Both of you please tell me that this isn't true.

_{Cinderella looks at Octavius and Octavius slowly nods apologetically}_

**Cinderella**

No, no, no. This can't be happening.

_{Cinderella begins pacing in the center of her room.}_

**Cinderella**

The Princess is dead and I had everything to do with it; sort of.

_{Jacques, Bruno and Octavius have a private discussion between themselves}_

**Jacques**

Look I've already gone this far for her, there is no way we can let her back out now, we've got to calm her down and let her see the value of this opportunity.

**Bruno**

No, we can't force her to do something she doesn't want to do; we are pushing her to close to the edge.

**Jacques**

Then we'll give her wings smart one.

**Bruno**

_(Hisses at Jacques)_

Anyone can have wings, but not everyone knows how to fly.

**Jacques**

Okay, enough with the metaphors. Let's take a vote on it.

**Bruno**

Fine, Octavius, pay attention bud.

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, okay.

**Jacques**

Okay, all in favour of convincing Cinderella to move on with the plan say I, I.

{Jacques raises his wing and Octavius jumps a little}

**Octavius**

Ooh, I, I, I, I, I!

_(Laughs)_

_{Jacques and Bruno exchange glances}_

**Jacques**

And all in favour of singing kumbaya around a fire until Cinderella makes her decision on her own, say I.

_{Jacques wickedly looks at Bruno}_

**Octavius**

Ooh, I, I, I, I, I!

_(Laughs)_

**Jacques**

_(Sighs)_

This isn't going to get us anywhere, why don't we make a . . . compromise; yeah that's it, a compromise. I tell her the value in everything and the minute she says no or that she has to think about it, I'll leave her and let her make her decision on her own,

_(Mumbles quietly to himself)_

Unless she asks me for my opinion based on what I would do.

_(Turns back to Bruno and Octavius)_

Agreed?

**Bruno**

_(Shrugs, unwillingly and rolls his eyes)_

Agreed.

_{Jacques, Bruno and Octavius fly onto the bar in the center of the room}_

**Jacques**

Look at you: all worn out, you're scared I know, but it'll be okay.

**Cinderella**

You murdered our princess; I have a right to panic Jacques.

**Jacques**

No, no, no, you're looking at this all wrong,

_(Flies around Cinderella)_

We taught you well, you have you sisters under your thumb when Tremaine isn't home, they're so scared that they refuse to tell her.

_(Sits on her shoulder, or leans against leg)_

Now imagine that they were an entire kingdom, bowing down at your feet. You would no longer be told anything about equality, because you would be on top. To dream of such is one thing, but to accomplish it is another, and my darling not many people can tell their loved ones - you're half way there.

**Cinderella**

Really?

**Bruno**

Now take your time and think about it first lovey.

_{Cinderella starts day dreaming and twirls and dances around the room gracefully}_

**Cinderella**

But I have, I want more oh so much more. The walls, the paintings, the food, the servants, ha, I want it all, Bruno.

**Jacques**

Then its official, our top priority is to get our loved Cinderella on that throne; for life.

_{Jacques chuckles wickedly and Bruno shakes his head, Cinderella stares out the window}_

**Octavius**

Yay Cinderelly gets to wear a crown.

_(laughs stupidly) _


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

_[Night]_

_Scene is set behind bushes just in front of the Palace gates, Anthony is buttoning his pants and Lady Tremaine is rising from her knees. It's dark outside and there are many lights in the background due to the flaming torches hung against the gates._

**Anthony**

Thank you my darling, you never seem to disappoint me. I'm here all night for the next three days straight; and heck, I don't know what I'd do without your. . . pleasurable company.

_(Strokes Lady Tremaine's face) _

I assume you'll be here for the next two nights as well, same time.

_(Proceeds to count out coins for Lady Tremaine's payment)_

**Lady Tremaine**

Tell me Anthony, what are you guarding exactly?

_{Anthony hands her the bag of coins and laughs a little}_

**Anthony**

You didn't hear? The Princess is-

**Lady Tremaine**

No, no, no. I heard of the Princess' death, but other royals have died, and there was never _this_ much security.

_{Anthony scans the area and checks that no one is listening}_

**Anthony**

The king is dying; he hasn't many years left to live. He wants his son to take the thrown with a princess by his side. So he's throwing a ball in three days time. All unmarried women of a higher class within the kingdom and out will be ordered to attend the ball. Nothing can go wrong and because we don't know how the princess became ill over the time, the King wants all the guards out during the preparation of the ball, and while the ball is taking place.

**Lady Tremaine**

Really now

_(Smirks)_

Well that's good news.

Tell me Anthony darling, is there _any way_ you could get my name on that list?

**Anthony**

Oh, I don't think so love. It would take-

_{Lady Tremaine throws herself against Anthony and starts playing around with his hair and traces his lips with her finger.}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Oh but it would mean so much to me, and I'd be willing to do _anything_ to get on that list.

_{Anthony gulps nervously}_

**Anthony**

Anything?

_{Lady Tremaine gives him a dramatic kiss then looks him straight in the eyes}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Anything.

**Anthony**

Consider it done.

_(Smiles nervously at her)_

**Lady Tremaine**

Oh thank you, I'll be here same time tomorrow and trust me; you won't regret a single moment of it.

_(Lady Tremaine smiles wickedly and sneaks away and exits the stage.)_


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

_This scene takes place in the Tremaine mansion, it's early morning and Cinderella is in the Study room with Anastatia and Drizzela. Jacques, Bruno and Octavius are sitting on the book shelf._

_{Anastatia is dusting the book shelf and Drizzela is polishing the grandfather clock}_

**Cinderella**

Anastatia, you missed a spot over there.

_(Spoiledly points to a book)_

**Anastatia**

What, no I didn't.

_(Explains frustratedly)_

_{Jacques and Bruno fly onto Cinderella's shoulders, Anastatia laughs nervously}_

**Anastatia**

But hey, four eyes are better than two.

**Cinderella**

That's what I thought.

_{Anastatia goes back to the book, Cinderella walks over to the Grandfather clock and touches the glass}_

**Cinderella**

Um, Drizzela, there's still a fingerprint on the glass. Clean it.

_{Drizzela huffs and gets down on her knees and furiously scrubs of the fingerprint}_

**Cinderella**

Don't give me attitude Missy, I-

_{Thumping on the ceiling and footsteps down the stairs}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Girls, girls! Where are you?

_{Cinderella opens a window and Jacques, Bruno and Octavius fly out the window.}_

**Cinderella**

Both of you sit on the chairs and read or something, give me that

(Takes the duster from Anastatia and gives her a book)

Drizzela get up.

_{Anastatia and Drizzela proceed to sit and read}_

_{Lady Tremaine enters the room}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Girls!

_{Lady Tremaine examines the room}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Ah, there you are girls . . . and Cinderella. I guess you can stop for a while and listen to the good news.

_{Drizzela, Anastatia and Cinderella surround Lady Tremaine by sitting on the floor as Lady Tremaine sits on a chair. Jacques, Bruno and Octavius peek through the window}_

**Lady Tremaine**

I have good news, tomorrow a ball will be held in the palace. The king will be introducing the Prince in hopes of him finding a new princess. Our invitations just came in.

_{Jacques, Bruno and Octavius exchange glances to one another}_

**Drizzela**

We're all going to the ball tomorrow, ooh how exciting!

_{Drizzela begins to day dream}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Today is dedicated to pure beauty treatments. We all have to look our best for the Prince tomorrow night, I have no doubt that he'll have his eyes on one of you; you'll both look breathtaking.

_{Cinderella murmurs under her breath}_

**Cinderella**

They're already as breathtaking as it is, put anything else on them and the entire town will turn into stone.

**Anastatia**

Mother, will Cinderella be attending the ball with us?

_{Lady Tremaine looks at Cinderella and Cinderella avoids eye contact}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Well, if Cinderella really wants to attend the ball with us, I suppose she could . . . join us. It does say the Tremaine family after all. Go finish your chores and find yourself something decent to wear at the ball, and I might allow it.

**Cinderella**

Oh thank- you step mother, thank- you

_{Jacques, Bruno and Octavius leave and Cinderella exits the Scene}_

**Drizzela**

Are you really going to let her come with us mother?

_{Lady Tremaine looks at Drizzela and smiles}_

**Lady Tremaine**

My darling you didn't hear what I said; I said that I'll _consider _it, and that the invitation says the _Tremaine _family, Cinderella is nothing but a servant. She can't go to the ball.

_{Lady Tremaine, Drizzela and Anastatia laugh quietly among themselves.}_


	6. Act 1 Scene 6

_[Afternoon]_

_Scene takes place in Cinderella's room, Jacques, Bruno and Octavius are waiting for her on the bar in the center of the room.]_

_{Cinderella enters}_

**Cinderella**

The ball, oh I can't believe I'm going to a ball.

**Jacques**

Yeah, what perfect timing, with us trying to marry the Prince and all, leave it to Papa darling, we're gonna make you irresistible.

**Octavius**

_(Chuckles)_

Yeah, we make you pretty, pretty Cinderelly.

_{Cinderella jumps excitedly and then sits on her bed pitifully}_

**Cinderella**

"I can't go"

_{Bruno flies over to sit beside Cinderella}_

**Bruno**

And why not young lady? You can do anything that _this_ pathetic excuse of a family can do.

**Cinderella**

I don't have anything to wear, even if I make it myself, it won't be as glamorous as all of the other gowns that the others are going to wear, hell, if I'm lucky he'll think I'm an overly dressed servant.

_{Jacques flies over beside Cinderella with Octavius behind him}_

**Jacques**

Cinderella, have I ever come to disappoint you?

_{Cinderella looks at Jacques}_

**Jacques**

Don't actually answer that. Listen; the point is, your one and only is on it, don't worry about what you're going to wear or anything; I'll take care of it. Just go to sleep tonight and dream about what you're going to say to the Prince tomorrow. Octavius, come with me, Bruno, well you know what to do.

_{Jacques and Octavius exit the scene through the window}_

**Cinderella**

Where are they going?

_{Bruno cuddles up beside her}_

**Bruno**

You don't worry about Jacques, knowing him he's out search for the best of the best gowns for our little princess, don't know why he took Octavius though, but hey I'm not complaining, he's quite a hand full.

_{Both Cinderella and Bruno start to laugh}_

**Cinderella**

I don't know if I could ever survive without all of you, including Octavius.

_{Lady Tremaine calls Cinderella and Bruno and Cinderella laugh}_

**Bruno**

Well you'd better get down there.

**Cinderella**

Yeah,

_(sighs sarcastically)_

I don't know what _they'd _do without _me._

_{Cinderella and Bruno both laugh again and Cinderella exits the scene}_


	7. Act 1 Scene 7

_[Afternoon, but is black because of the dark forest]_

_Jacques and Octavius are flying in a dark forest to reach a small cabin in the center of the woods._

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, so where we going Jacques?

**Jacques**

I told Cinderella that she was going to look irresistible tomorrow, as always I will keep my word; there's only one woman in the land that can pull off a promise like that.

**Octavius**

Uh, that doesn't answer my question.

**Jacques**

Barbra, you idiot!

_{Jacques slaps Octavius across the face}_

**Octavius**

Oh, the lady who was fat.

_(Stupidly chuckles)_

**Jacques**

You're the one to talk, chubby.

**Octavius**

Hey, I'm not chubby. It's a disorder, I can't help it.

**Jacques**

Yeah, and that _disorder_ is called obesity ya fat ass. Now come on we're almost there.

_{Octavius continues to fly behind Jacques with a long face}_

_{Jacques knocks on the door}_

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, what if she isn't here?

**Jacques**

She won't, she's here.

**Octavius**

But what if she isn't?

**Jacques**

She's gonna be here, she's on old women with nothing better to do than wait for someone to knock at her gosh darning door!

_{Barbra answers the door}_

**Jacques**

"Hey Barbra"

_{Barbra smiles}_

**Barbra**

Jacques, Octavius. Oh it's been such a long time, where have you been all this time- so good to see you. And where is my loving Bruno? Come in, come in.

_{Jacques and Octavius walk in through the door and into the cabin}_

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, Bruno's not here.

_{Jacques hits Octavius in the stomach, Octavius gasps}_

**Jacques**

No shit Sherlock.

**Barbra**

Oh Jacques, be nice.

_(Laughs out a cute little sound while covering her mouth)_

I can see that you haven't changed.

**Jacques**

Yeah, I left Bruno to look after Cinderella; make sure she doesn't do anything stupid- like back out.

**Barbra**

Back out of what _Jacques_?

_{Barbra walks over to sit on her couch and Jacques and Octavius follow and sit across from her}_

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, well ya see, Jacques killed the-

_{Jacques rolls his eyes and covers Octavius' mouth}_

**Barbra**

You killed what?

**Jacques**

Nothing, look the Princess died. I swear I had nothing to do with it; I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_(Glares at Octavius)_

She died of illness.

The King is throwing a ball so that the prince can find a new bride. We need Cinderella to look like the center piece of that ball, and that's when you come in.

**Barbra**

_(Speaks fast paced, as if not breathing) [Cheerful and enthusiastic] _

Ooh a ball? I haven't been to one of those in ages. And Cinderella, well I've lost count, how many years has it been since I last saw her? Oh she was so young, I don't think she'll even remember me. My word she was _so young_, I remember I was doing a cute little magic trick for her when I was watching her for her father; bless his soul.

She gave me the title of her Fairy Godmother, since she hadn't one of her own and all,

_(Laughs behind her hand)_

And then her father had to marry that wicked woman. I told him not to marry her, that she wasn't what she seemed, my exact words,

"She may be a rose but she has found a way to hide her thorns, until someone touches her stem.", but did he listen- _No_!

Oh my poor Cinderella how I should have tried harder to drive him away from that wicked old beast. Christ forgive me, for I have sinned.

_(Makes the gesture of The Father, Son and The Holy Spirit quickly while bowing her head)_

And she was so peaceful when she was a little girl, and she took after her. . . _Fairy Godmother _oh, how I hope she hasn't changed. She was very peaceful you know? Why I remember a time when-

_{Jacques rolls his eyes and moves his head from side to side}_

**Jacques**

Barbra!

_{Barbra looks at Jacques in shock and then smiles innocently}_

**Barbra**

Oops, sorry go on dear.

**Jacques**

I need you to be that Fairy Godmother again for her. Make up an amazing magical act and use your wand again. That'll fool her. But she needs to look magnificent, and under no circumstances can she learn that you're a witch.

**Barbra**

But, I'm a good witch.

**Jacques**

Good witch, bad witch, it doesn't matter. The point is, you have to look fairy like, and make sure you give the magic a time limit, so that she gets pressured into it and doesn't stall too much to talk to the prince. And you have to appear tomorrow night, before they leave to go to that ball; unless you want to provide top notch transportation.

**Barbra**

For Cinderella consider it done, but it'll cost you.

**Octavius**

But, we don't have any money.

_{Jacques smacks Octavius at the back of the head}_

**Jacques**

Shut- up ya fat ass.

**Octavius**

_(Holds his stomach and looks at it pitifully)_

I'm not fat. . . I'm fluffy.

**Jacques**

What do you want Barbra?

_{Barbra pulls a wand out of her sleeve and uses it against Jacques, and transforms him into a human.}_

**Barbra**

You both will assist her in the ball to guarantee that she'll be successful and snatch the Prince's attention, and because I've done more for _you than asked; _Jacques will assist me tonight. Just like the night you convinced me to look after our precious Cinderella before he married again.

_{Octavius looks at Barbra, angrily and taps his foot}_

**Octavius**

Hey, what about me? I want fingers too.

**Barbra**

No, you still need your wings. I'm putting you on a quest to tell Cinderella and Bruno that Jacques is staying here with me until the ball.

**Jacques**

Hey, that's fine with me.

_{Octavius flies over onto the coffee table}_

**Octavius**

_(Gives a sloppy salute)_

Duh, duh. Okay a quest, _I'm on it._

_{Octavius flies through the door and exits the scene}_

_{Barbra climbs onto Jacques and leans against the arm of the couch}_

**Jacques**

Lets get started.

_{Jacques grabs Barbra and kisses her}_


	8. Act 1 Scene 8

_[Afternoon]_

_Scene opens at the Palace, the King and Prince have returned from the funeral and are in the royal throne room._

_{The King and the Prince walk down the hall in silence, Geoffrey is behind them both}_

**King**

You organized a beautiful funeral Geoffrey, well done.

**Geoffrey**

Thank you, your majesty.

_(bows slightly while walking)_

**King**

Uh, Son, the funeral has taken place and now, it's time for the preparations of the Grand Ball, yes?

_{Penelopy enters the room}_

**Penelopy**

Pardon my intrusion your majesties

_(Dramatically bows)_

But I require your humble opinion

_(Pulls out two different coloured cloths, one red and the other gold)_

Which colour should I use for the drape, and which should I use for the table covers?

_{Prince looks at the King with disbelief while the King carefully decides while stroking his chin}_

**King**

I think red will suit best as the drapes, and gold for the tables.

**Penelopy**

Exactly what I thought your majesty, thank you.

_(Begins to walk away backwards while bowing)_

**King**

Uh, Pompom-

**Geoffrey**

Penelopy sir

_{The king gives Geoffrey a nasty glare and smile back at Penelopy}_

**King**

Pompoms, what suit should the prince wear for the ball?

_{Penelopy's face lights up immediately}_

**Penelopy**

Oh your majesties, I'm honoured. I suggest the white and gold suit; he'll match right in with the colour theme of the ball, which will make him look phenomenal!

**Prince**

Father I think I can choose my own-

_{King makes a gesture towards the Prince to be quiet}_

**King**

Then go prepare the suit for tomorrow night, thank you Pompom.

_{Penelopy smiles and bows and exits the scene}_

**Prince**

Father, don't you think this is all going a bit too fast. It would benefit all of us if I was in a better state, then I'd be willing to meet another woman whom I'd be willing to marry.

**Geoffrey**

Exactly what I wanted to bring to your attention your majesty; your intentions will be more successful if the Prince's mind is at ease.

**King**

Nonsense, you need to jump into it my boy

_(Places his arm around the Prince's shoulder)_

Just dive in and get stuck into the moment; keep an open mind.

_(Laughs a little)_

When your mother told me that she was pregnant, I fainted. I wasn't prepared to be a father, but I just jumped into the moment and let it happen anyway. That and your mother threatened to never sleep with me again if I didn't grow a back bone.

But that's not the point; the point is that even though I wasn't prepared, I still did it.

_{King guides the Prince to the thrown and makes him sit and the throne, the King stands behind him with his hands on the Prince's shoulders}_

**King**

I want you to get married not because I don't think you can do it alone, but so that you can have at least one person in the castle that you can trust without any doubts; it's hard when you're alone. You can be easily influenced by anyone when you're alone.

_(Whispers to the Prince)_

Sometimes I don't even trust our Geoffrey over there. Oh, and a piece of advice, if anything goes wrong and I'm not here it's always the butler.

_{Prince laughs}_

**Prince**

Fine.

**King**

So you see where I'm coming from now my boy?

**Prince**

I suppose, but it's going to be difficult, I want my right hand man by my side during the entire ball until I say otherwise.

_{Geoffrey begins to bow}_

**Geoffrey**

I'd be hon-

**Prince**

My dear cousin Lucifer, call him in.

_{Geoffrey quickly rises in disbelief}_

**Geoffrey**

But your majesty, your cousin? He has no maturity or sense for the life of him.

**Prince**

Precisely my point. He'll make me feel better and relaxed, whereas you will be uptight and make me even more nervous and uncomfortable than I already am.

**Geoffrey**

Well then, excuse me as I fetch sir . . . Lucifer.

_{Geoffrey exits walking backwards while bowing}_

**King**

That a boy, show 'em the new sheriff coming to town.

**Prince**

I have to admit, it does feel nice to give out orders, and sit in the power seat.

**King**

And it will be better with a beautiful Princess by your side.

**Prince**

Well when you put it like that, there will always be a part in my heart committed to my beautiful princess, but I have to do this,

_(King cheers Prince on in agreement)_

I have to-

_{Geoffrey opens the door and Lucifer enters the Scene}_

**Geoffrey**

Sir. . . Lucifer, your majesties.

_{Geoffrey slightly bows}_

**Geoffrey**

I'll give you all your privacy

_{Geoffrey exits by slamming the door}_

_{Lucifer approaches the throne with a Jagger walk}_

**Lucifer**

Hey cous', what do ya want?

**King**

Oh he's perfect; I'll leave you two to it then.

_{King exits}_

_{Prince and Lucifer meet in the center of the room}_

**Prince**

You're going to stay with me during the ball.

**Lucifer**

_(Begins to tease the prince)_

Damn it, and here I was getting all excited thinking that I would have a good time, leading women to my room, one after the other, but instead I have to babysit you: The one and only, coward towards women.

_{Lucifer paces a little and thinks to himself}_

**Prince**

No, Lucifer I promise it will be different this time. I want you to be with me so that you can push me around; I need to find a princess that very night.

**Lucifer**

_(Face lights up and slowly turns head to look at the Prince)_

Oh really now?

Well then, I might just have a good time during the ball after all.

**Prince**

I need to know all of the tricks and all of the lines, I need the attitude and I need the confidence.

_{Lucifer places arm around the prince's shoulder and starts walking towards the door}_

**Lucifer**

Leave it to teacher; I'll pass on everything I know.

_{The Prince and Lucifer exit the scene}_


	9. Act 1 Scene 9

_[Afternoon]_

_Scene opens with Cinderella and Bruno in the studying room. Bruno is sitting on the arm of a couch and Cinderella is reading a freakishly long list._

**Cinderella**

Clean all the rooms, wash the cat? We don't even have a cat; oh buy a cat. Fix the shingles, chop fire wood; oh it just goes on and on, this list never ends.

**Bruno**

Oh your list can't be that long.

_{Cinderella looks at Bruno and lets the end of the list roll down to the floor}_

**Bruno**

Wow, you're not exaggerating this list really is never ending.

_(Walks over and looks at the list)_

Some of these things don't even make sense; woo the milk man for an extra glass? Woo, to woo, what time is she from? Fix the windows; make a dozen baskets for Sue, who is Sue?

**Cinderella**

Oh I don't know, but I'm beginning to think that Tremaine doesn't want me to go to that ball. And where's Jacques and Octavius, they've been gone for too long.

_(Drops the list and sits on the couch and massages her temples)_

I'll never get this done, yet alone read through it completely before today ends.

**Bruno**

Oh nonsense, all we have to do is cross out all of the ridiculous tasks, hmm how about we agree to cross out anything regarding . . . _wooing._

_{Stands up and picks up the list}_

**Cinderella**

Agreed.

_{Octavius enters the room through the window}_

_{Cinderella and Bruno look at Octavius}_

**Cinderella**

Octavius,

_(Walks over to hug Octavius, and looks around him and out the window)_

Where's Jacques?

_{Bruno flies over to Cinderella and Octavius}_

**Octavius**

He stayed with Barbra, they're having a. . .

_(Stupidly laughs)_

_Private _meeting.

**Bruno**

_(Mumbles)_

It wouldn't be the first time.

_{Cinderella glances at Bruno}_

**Cinderella**

What do you mean? Why haven't I met this Barbra?

**Bruno**

Barbra? Oh, no she isn't anyone, don't worry about it Cinderella, Jacques went to get you the most amazing gown probably ever known to man, he's just making sure everything goes right, you'll see him tomorrow.

**Cinderella**

Fine, don't tell me. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a list to attempt to finish

_{Cinderella exits the scene}_

**Bruno**

(_Waits and makes sure that Cinderella has left and isn't listening in)_

Octavius, is Jacques really with Barbra?

**Octavius**

Duuuuh, mm hm. _Yes_, Barbra said that Jacques will be there at the ball with Cinderelly and gave him fingers. I wanted them too, but she sent me on a _quest_ to tell you where Jacques is now.

_(Stupidly laughs)_

He's paying her back

_(Snickers)_

_{Bruno rolls his eyes and sighs}_

**Bruno**

What a Crow whore. Octavius you have to go back and come here with Jacques; tell him to get a gown somewhere else, and to stop smacking on Barbra, she's a witch we can't trust her.

**Octavius**

_(Shyly points his feather up)_

But, but, duuuuh, she's a good witch.

**Bruno**

It doesn't matter, all witches go bad, and Cinderella can't meet her, ever. It's too risky; she'll die just like her father did.

**Octavius**

But it was an accident.

**Bruno**

No Octavius, I don't care what she says it was, poisoning a child's father because, you were having a bad day and you were a little bit off, isn't a good excuse to call it an accident. She's a nice lady and all and beautiful, don't get me wrong, but she isn't stable, and she isn't safe.

_(Starts to daydream)_

And if anything, she'll turn into a wicked beast like what Barbra will be, if she strikes her with that magic the wrong way.

**Octavius**

But Barbra isn't bad, she's sexy.

**Bruno**

You need to stop following Jacques around; you're turning into him more and more every time I let you out of my sight.

**Octavius**

_(Stupidly)_

Oh, shucks,_ thanks_.

_{Bruno squints at Octavius in disbelief}_

**Bruno**

That wasn't- forget it; it's too late now anyway, Jacques better make sure nothing goes wrong.

_{Bruno and Octavius exit the scene through the window}_


	10. Act 2 Scene 1

_[Night]_

_Lady Tremaine and the ugly step sisters are rushing out to the door and into the carriage to go to the ball. Cinderella is in her room pacing the floor and checking her clock constantly. Bruno is on the bar and Octavius is munching away on a cracker._

**Bruno**

Calm down Cinderella, stop it, you'll wear out the floor and you'll fall right through it. Now we don't want any bumps and bruises on your pretty face do we? Go sit on the bed and relax, he'll be here soon with the gown, and-

**Cinderella**

Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! It's Jacques we're talking about Bruno, he's probably lost or knocked out somewhere in an alley way.

_(Starts weeping in her hands)_

Oh what am I going to do? I can't stay and live like this forever; I'll get hung for murder if I live one more day like this.

_(Switches mood to anger and starts screaming out the window)_

I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, you pathetic little bird, you think you can use me but you are mistaken!

_(Collapses in tears against the walls and sits with her knees against her chest)_

What did I ever do wrong to deserve this?

**Octavius**

_(Likes crumbs of his "feathers" and makes smacking sound with his tongue) _

Well Cinderelly; you make your sisters do your chores, your lie to Lady Tremaine, you spit in their food and their drinks, you yell at your step mother and-

_{Bruno flies over to cover Octavius' mouth as Octavius continues to mumble through his feathers}_

**Bruno**

Shut up Octavius. You're not helping.

_(Hisses angrily at Octavius)_

**Cinderella**

You don't really mean that, right?

_(Stands up and starts moving towards Octavius)_

Octavius I'm not a –

_{Alarm clock goes off through the air and Jacques and Barbra appear, making out}_

_{Jacques and Octavius freeze in an awkward position}_

_{Everyone looks at them and Jacques and Barbra look at Cinderella and each other}_

_{Barbra smiles}_

**Barbra**

Oh, is it time already, Jacques let go.

_(Pushes away from Jacques)_

**Cinderella**

Jacques?

_(Looks at Bruno curiously)_

**Barbra**

Yes, yes.

_(Runs up to Cinderella and hugs her cheerfully)_

My darling, I'm your Fairy Godmother. I'm here to make everything go right. And this is your Jacques who insisted to be with you at the ball.

_{Cinderella glares between Jacques and Barbra}_

**Cinderella**

You're my Fairy Godmother?

_(Points at Barbra)_

And you're Jacques?

_(Turns point towards Jacques}_

_{Silence hovers through the room and Cinderella thinks as everyone glares at her}_

**Cinderella**

_{Smiles wickedly}_

Then let's get me a Prince!

**Jacques**

_(Picks up Cinderella and twirls her around)_

That's my girl.

_(Puts her down and sits with Bruno and Octavius)_

**Barbra**

Then let's get you a dress, and make you look like a queen.

_{Lights, smoke and stupid stereotypical fairy music starts to play in the background during the transformation}_

**Cinderella**

_(Walks over to look at herself in the mirror)_

Oh hot damn I am fine. I look like, like a queen.

_{Barbra starts working on Cinderella's hair and makeup} _

_{Jacques, Bruno and Octavius have separate conversation}_

**Bruno**

She does look nice; Barbra wouldn't put that much effort in a dress for nothing;

_(looks at Jacques)_

You slept with her didn't you?

**Octavius**

_(Snickers)_

**Jacques**

What?

_(Scratches back of neck)_

I-

**Bruno**

_(Whale wings in the air)_

Jacques screwed her. I don't understand why I'm surprised though, I'm pretty sure I said it too, but I didn't want to believe it.

**Jacques **

Now hold it right there, I did it for Cinderella, not for-

**Octavius**

Duh, duh. But you were happy when Barbra gave you fingers.

**Jacques**

You know what-

**Barbra**

Boys! Well what do you think?

_{Bruno, Jacques and Octavius look at Cinderella in aw, Cinderella has her hair and makeup done}_

**Barbra**

Oops

_(Giggles behind her hand)_

I almost forgot.

_(Transforms Bruno and Octavius into humans)_

There, now you're all ready.

**Bruno**

Wait, there's one more thing that I- well I think you should have with you.

_{Bruno exits the scene and returns with a worn-out grey box}_

**Bruno**

These were your mother's. They were her prized possession.

_(Pulls out a pair of glass slippers)_

And now they're yours.

**Cinderella**

_(Gasps into her hands)_

These were Mummy's?

**Bruno**

I know you didn't really know her, but she loved you, she-

**Octavius**

Julia?

_(Laughs stupidly)_

Cinderelly's mother? Oh she was a prick, and a cheater.

_(Laughs stupidly)_

She was worse than lady-

_(Jacques punches Octavius in the side and Octavius gasps)_

**Octavius**

Hey!

**Jacques**

We have fists now, and I shit you not when I say; I will us them against you.

_{Cinderella looks at Octavius}_

**Octavius**

Sorry Cinderelly, I – I – I, was thinking of someone else.

**Cinderella**

Don't lie to me.

_(Takes glass slippers out of the box)_

Thank you Bruno, Jacques. . .

_(Say sarcastically)_

Octavius

_{Octavius looks away shamefully)_

_{Barbra stares at Cinderella with a huge smile across her face and sways here body from side to side}_

**Jacques**

Uhh, Fairy Godmother?

**Barbra**

Hmm? Oh right, right!

_(Aims her wand through the window)_

_{Cinderella looks through the window}_

**Cinderella**

The Carriage, oh Fairy Godmother it looks magnificent.

_(Runs up and hugs Barbra)_

Thank you.

**Barbra**

Ok, now listen here. It takes you about an hour to get to the castle, your step family leaves after around one,

_(Takes a firm grip on Cinderella's shoulders)_

So you need to make sure that you leave by midnight. Got it! No time later than midnight.

_{Bruno walks over and loosens Barbra's grip on Cinderella's shoulders}_

**Bruno**

Midnight, Bar – Uh – Fairy Godmother

**Jacques**

Then let us be off. Cinderella, your carriage awaits.

_{Bruno, Barbra and Cinderella start walking through the door, Jacques stops Octavius}_

**Jacques**

Oh no you don't, you're staying right here.

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, why not!

**Jacques**

Because you're going to ruin everything, this is important and we only have one shot at this and we can risk anything-

**Octavius**

But I'll-

**Jacques**

Sorry bud, you're not coming.

_{Jacques exits the scene and a faint sound of the carriage is herd in the background a few minutes later as Octavius stares at the shut door.}_

**Octavius**

But I wanna go; I'm family too. Hmm!

_{Storms out of the room and exits scene}_


	11. Act 2 Scene 2

_[Night]_

_Cinderella, Jacques and Barbra are in the ball room, Lady Tremaine, the ugly step sisters and the extras, (Girl 1, 2 and 3) and extra bodies in the background._

**Jacques**

_(Puts hands on Cinderella's shoulder and whispers in her ear)_

Ok, now it's real, this is the test.

You look gorgeous and Bruno told you what to say. . .

_(Looks at Bruno)_

Right?

_{Bruno gives a reassuring thumb up)_

**Cinderella**

Ok, just breathe, and be calm.

**Bruno**

That's right, breathe, be calm, and be impressive, extremely impressive.

Hey,

_(Places his hand on Cinderella's shoulder)_

_{Cinderella turns around}_

**Bruno**

You can do this.

**Jacques**

_Can do this, _Cinderella you have no choice, now go make that Prince lust over you.

_(Shoves Cinderella lightly into the crowd)_

_{Cinderella walks into a small group of girls}_

**Jacques**

You think she's going to need a lot of our help on this one?

**Bruno**

Jacques, this is _our _Cinderella that we're talking about, she's going to need our help big time.

_{Jacques and Bruno laugh, and disappear in the crowds}_

_{Girl number 1, 2 and, 3 are gossiping in a small circle}_

_{Cinderella approaches them}_

**Girl # 1**

My word and you should have seen the dragon lady here a few minutes ago, she looked dreadful-

**Girl # 2**

Oh and don't get her started on her dress, it was a nightmare on fabric.

_{Girls giggle behind their fans}_

**Girl # 3**

Oh, and speaking of dresses- get a load of this one,

_(Gestures towards Cinderella)_

_{Cinderella enters the circle}_

**Girl # 3**

Darling, where did you get that dress? It's magnificent.

**Cinderella**

Oh thank you, a friend made it for me.

**Girl # 2**

Oh, you have to give me the name some time; I need one of these bad boys.

**Girl # 1**

_(Mumbles under her breath)_

Well the prince will have no trouble with noticing her, that's for sure.

_{The girls and Cinderella continue talking and focus moves towards Lady Tremaine and the Ugly step sisters}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Now remember, maturity is key. We must act as if we are beyond the upper class and royal ready to impress the prince.

**Drizzela**

Mother, look at that girl over there, her dress is gorgeous.

**Anastatia**

Oh Mother yes, it's an amazing sight.

_{Lady Tremaine turns around to look at Cinderella}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Hmm, I'll have to agree with you on that one; if only I could replace _her_ for Cinderella, than I might take all three of you around places.

**Drizzela**

Well now That you mention her mother she does look-

_{Trumpets are played and the grand duke appears at the door}_

**Grand Duke**

"The Prince and sir Lucifer"

_{The Grand Duke Bows dramatically and the Prince and Lucifer enter the scene} _

_{Everyone stops to stare at the Prince}_

_{The Prince and Lucifer begin walking down the steps}_

**Lucifer**

Ok, now remember, all you have to do is tease them enough to see who they really are.

**Prince**

And how will I know when they're showing their real sides.

**Lucifer**

When you piss them off, they'll either claw you or hold back a cry.

_(Turns Prince around to look at him)_

If she claws you, and tries to make it up to you, then she's a keeper, if she's pretty then that's a bonus.

**Prince**

-And if she holds back tears?

**Lucifer**

-Run, run for your life.

**Prince**

What's wrong with the ones that try not to cry? Doesn't that mean they're strong?

**Lucifer**

No, it means that they'll cry a lot when they trick you into marrying them, and then she'll go red queen on your ass.

**Prince**

-Red queen?

**Lucifer**

Ya, let's say one day you'll make her tea or something, and you'll put too much sugar in it, and she'll _snap_, and scream out "Off with his head!" and do the honors personally, and I'll just sit at your funeral mumbling, "I told you so, you _idiot_."

**Prince**

Has this happened before with weeping women?

**Lucifer**

What? No it's just an old folk's tale, but we men believe it, if they _cry_ you say _good-bye_. Got it?

**Prince**

Ya, I think so.

**Lucifer**

Then go mingle, I'll stay close enough that you'll be able to see me at all times.

_(Shoves the Prince into the crowd lightly)_

_{Prince speaks with a group of young girls near Cinderella}_

_{The Prince notices Cinderella and glances at her here and there}_

**Girl # 1**

Oh, isn't he a hunk? Just look at him.

**Girl # 2**

Oh I know,

_(Leans over to gossip to Cinderella)_

But we always have to be careful you know; men will be men.

**Cinderella**

What do you mean?

**Girl # 3**

Are you telling her about the Prince's dirty business?

**Girl # 2**

You know it, but you tell it so much better, go on.

**Girl # 1**

Oh yes do share, I don't think I've heard it either.

**Girl # 3**

Well, you all know how his last princess was pregnant? Well apparently she didn't die of the birth, but of _Poison_, and even worse there are rumours that the child survived and is being kept a secret until he marries again; the child isn't even named yet.

**Cinderella**

_{Laughs nervously}_

Honestly, _poison,_ you don't really believe that such an outgoing tale can be titled as a _rumour_. And a child, have you seen the prince?

_(Cinderella and the girls all look over at him)_

He's too much of a dear to do _that_; keep his child's life a secret, if he had a child with a heartbeat, he would share the news with the entire kingdom.

**Girl # 1**

Yes but he's also easily influenced by his father, the grand duke at points and his cousin. The only strength he had was within his beloved princess, and now she's gone; he's extremely vulnerable. We all know he loved his princess with more than his heart, and now she's out of the picture; and in three days time he's willing to marry again, don't you think that's a sign that he's under a lot of influence right now, and you know. . . isn't thinking straight?

**Girl # 2**

Heck, ever since he saw that she was the slightest bit ill he blocked everything out, he didn't even realize she was becoming weaker, because he literally glued himself to stay living in the past; when _he_ was happy and _she_ was well.

**Girl # 3**

Oh and don't forget when the doctor made his princess' arm bleed during her _mandatory_ check up.

**Girl # 1, 2 & 3**

_(Mockingly)_

I hereby arrest you with attempt of murder of princess Aldonza blah, blah, blah the third.

**Girl # 2**

Never saw that man again.

**Cinderella**

What does that have to do with the Prince being vulnerable?

**Girl # 1**

He's insecure without a woman by his side, think of how vulnerable he is now; alone.

**Cinderella**

Well then we should feel sorry for him.

**Girl # 2**

No, we should be _feeling_ happy that he's perfect bait, hell; we don't even have to pounce on this one.

_{Prince bumps into Lady Tremaine and the Ugly step sisters}_

_{Lady Tremaine begins to introduce themselves to the prince and talk}_

**Girl # 3**

_(Nods her head in the direction of the prince)_

Check it out.

**Girl # 1**

And you'd think after seeing his last princess, he'd have better taste. Look at them, they have pig's heads as a face and dingy drapes as dresses, oh and don't even get me started on the older one, how did they get in here.

**Girl # 2**

Well the guards have been out for three days straight, and are still out there; maybe they all got a little desperate.

**Girl # 1**

_(Chuckles silently)_

A little too desperate, what they did to those women can easily be mistaken for committing bestiality.

_{All the girls, including Cinderella laugh}_

**Cinderella**

Well then one of us should save him from those wild beasts.

_{The girls look at each other and look back at Cinderella}_

**Girl # 3**

Yes, _you _should. Go save him from the torture.

**Cinderella**

Oh, no, no, no I couldn't, I wouldn't know what to say.

_{Bruno and Jacques walk pass Cinderella and hiss at her discreetly behind her ear}_

**Jacques**

Go!

**Cinderella**

On second thought I'll take you up on that offer, wish me luck.

_(Pulls out a fan to cover her face and begins to walk over to the prince)_

**Girl # 1**

What do you think she's going to do?

**Girl # 2**

Well she's sweet-

**Girl # 3**

She'll crash and burn.

**Girl # 1**

Why would you wish something like that upon her?

**Girl # 3**

Because in the end, we're all here to marry the Prince, she might be gorgeous, but she doesn't stand a chance.

_{Focus shifts to Cinderella, the Prince, Lady Tremaine and the ugly step sisters}_

**Prince**

Ladies please, I have two left feet, and it wouldn't be fair to just leave the ball with you both, I, I, I have to mingle with everyone, equally.

**Anastatia**

Oh please just one dance, I can't dance either, I won't laugh at you-

**Drizzela **

Well I can do something even better for you; I can _teach _you how to dance.

**Lady Tremaine**

You're Hines I beg of you, one dance wouldn't hurt right? They are loving girls and I'm sure you'll appreciate them very much, you might even _Oh_ I don't know, fall for one of them.

_{Girls begin to silently cry}_

**Prince**

Oh no, no, no please don't cry.

_(Looks at Lucifer)_

_{Lucifer makes a weird face and nods his head "no" while waving his hand side to side in front of his neck} _

_{Cinderella touches the prince's shoulder and the Prince jumps and makes an awkward noise}_

_{Cinderella bows avoiding eye contact with the Tremaine family, Lady Tremaine glares at Cinderella curiously} _

**Cinderella**

Your Majesty, It's an honor to be within your presence.

**Prince**

_(Gestures for Cinderella to rise)_

The pleasure is mine, umm

_(Turns to the Tremaine family)_

Excuse me.

_{Cinderella and the Prince begin to walk away into the crowd}_

**Prince**

Thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up; you look marvellous by the way.

**Cinderella**

_(Blushes behind her fan)_

Thank you

**Prince**

What is your name?

**Cinderella**

My name, Uhh

_(Looks around at Bruno)_

_{Bruno mouths out Cinderella}_

**Prince**

Hello

_(Chuckles)_

Anyone in there?

**Cinderella**

Cinderella! My name is Cinderella.

**Prince**

We'll _Cinderella _you have a beautiful name, and I have to ask you, why are covering your face, let me see what's behind that fan.

_{Cinderella lowers her fan and the Prince silently gasps}_

**Prince**

You're gorgeous.

**Cinderella**

Thank you.

**Prince**

I can't hear anything in here; would you like to take a walk in the garden?

_(Looks nervously at her)_

**Cinderella**

_(Hesitates)_

Sure.

_{Slightly bows and hold out his arms towards a door}_


	12. Act 2 Scene 3

_[Night]_

_Scene opens with the Prince and Cinderella walking in the garden, and Jacques and Bruno following from a distance._

**Prince**

So, judging from your gown, this isn't your first ball.

**Cinderella**

On the contrary, this is my first ball.

**Prince**

Oh?

_{Ruffling noise in the bushes catches the Prince's attention, Lucifer is behind the bush}_

**Lucifer**

_{Mouths and whispers to the Prince}_

Piss. Her. Off.

_{The Prince nodes}_

**Prince**

I mean, that's not surprising.

**Cinderella**

_{Stops to look at the Prince}_

What?

**Prince**

_{Attempts to discreetly whip the sweat from his neck}_

We- you know . . . with the way you walk in those heal and you're too stiff, yeah; it- it screams inexperienced.

**Cinderella**

_{Begins to boil and stare him down}_

Well then, for your information, I happen to have plenty experience when it comes to men and balls; I was simply being modest for your sake.

_(Hits her pointing finger against his chest and forces him to walk backwards)_

With your last wife being dead and all, and you being insecure, I figured you might want some slack from this foolish dating game, but if my walking is too advanced and my back is too straight for your standards of gosh darning royalty, then _excuse_ the hell out of me!

_{The Prince looks at Lucifer; Lucifer gives a reassuring nod and exits the scene}_

**Prince**

Well then, I think you've-

**Cinderella**

No, no, no wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to actually say that out loud, I really am the one you should marry-

**Prince**

Marry. Yes that's what you're all here for right, to impress me and make me want to marry you, am I right?

**Cinderella**

Well don't look at me like that, it's _your _Ball, and _you're_ the one who agreed to do this.

**Prince**

Ooh, and she's smart too, what a bonus.

**Cinderella**

Don't do that, I know this is all just an act . . .

_{Jacques waves his hands and catches Cinderella's attention, Jacques taps his wrist a whispers "__**Make him remember you.**__"} _

**Prince**

What?

**Cinderella**

Pardon? I didn't say anything.

_{Prince holds Cinderella and stops walking}_

**Prince**

Look, I think you're beautiful and- to be honest with you I don't know how to marry a girl that I just met, so; convince me.

**Cinderella**

Convince you?

**Prince**

Show me that you're ready for your responsibilities, and that you can fool me into thinking that you love me; show your wild side for crying out loud!

**Cinderella**

You're the man here; shouldn't you be showing _me _your wild side?

**Prince**

Well-

_{Cinderella kisses the prince firmly, and begins to persuade him; sexually and pushes him against a tree, and quickly breaks it off}_

_{Clock chimes as it strikes midnight} _

**Cinderella**

That was me seducing you, when it should have been the other god damn way around.

**Prince**

What? Wait-

_{Cinderella begins to run off, Jacques And Bruno start to run beside her on the other side of the bushes}_

**Prince**

Where are you going!

**Cinderella**

I have to go!

_{The Prince begins to run after Cinderella}_

**Jacques**

Come on he's running after you, give him _something _to remember you by. Give him the shoe, it's crystal and diamonds, that's memorable enough.

**Cinderella**

But these are my mother's.

**Jacques**

And you'll get it back, I promise.

_{Cinderella looks at Bruno, then glances back at Jacques} _

**Cinderella**

N-

_{Cinderella falls and looses one of her slippers}_

**Cinderella**

Wait! My –

_{Cinderella's carriage comes into sight with Barbra on the driver's seat}_

**Jacques **

Barbra it's time to go

_{Jacques and Bruno throw Cinderella into the carriage and ride off}_

_{Prince stops; breaths heavily and notices the slipper and pick it up}_

**Prince**

So this is all I have to remember you by? So be it.


	13. Act 2 Scene 4

_[Couple hours before noon]_

_Scene takes place in Anastatia's and Drizzela's room. Their room is a mess and the beds are torn to pieces; shoes are scattered all around the floor. Anastatia and Drizzela are attempting to fit into size three shoes (their feet are way to big)._

_{Lady Tremaine enters the room}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Well, are your feet slipping in any closer?

_{The girls both look at each other and back to Lady Tremaine} _

**Anastatia**

Mother they won't fit on either of us.

**Drizzela**

Yeah mother, we're lucky when they can at least squeeze onto our big toes.

_{Lady Tremaine walks closer to the girls}_

**Lady Tremaine **

Do, you really want to marry that prince?

_{Both girls nod and mumble in agreement}_

**Lady Tremaine**

And you're both willing to do anything for this?

**Anastatia & Drizzela**

Oh yes mother!

_{Lady Tremaine place bandages on their laps}_

_{Anastatia picks it up and looks at Lady Tremaine}_

**Anastatia**

But mother, these are for injuries and to stop the bleeding of wounds, I don't understand; how will this help us marry the Prince?

_{Lady Tremaine throws a dagger onto Anastatia's lap}_

**Lady Tremaine**

Make them fit.

_{Anastatia holds the dagger up and Drizzela looks at it with fear}_

**Lady Tremaine**

_(Begins to walk to the door)_

Hurry up, and don't get too much blood on my carpets

_(Pauses and turns around)_

Make mummy proud

_(Turns to face the hall through the door)_

(Mumbles) And rich.

_(Shuts the door)_

_{Lady Tremaine exits the scene} _

**Drizzela**

I'm not doing, I can't do that.

_{Anastatia begins to cry and then hand the dagger to Drizzela}_

**Anastatia**

Do it.

**Drizzela**

What?

**Anastatia**

I want it more than anything; Cinderella's right you know? Mother gave us no talents; she's a whore.

**Drizzela**

Don't s-

**Anastatia**

She's a whore and you know it! To be a queen would be an honor; and we deserve it Drizzela, we deserve it all, and much, much more.

_{Anastatia touches Drizzela's hand, holding the dagger}_

_{Drizzela begins to cry}_

**Anastatia**

Now take this dagger and carve my feet until they fit into these slippers, do it.

_{Anastatia closes her eyes and takes a pillow to bit on to}_

_{Drizzela dries her tears and begins to carve Anastatia's feet}_

_{Anastatia screams loudly in excruciating pain}_

_*Tableau the scene. {Lights dim}_


	14. Act 2 Scene 5

_[Afternoon]_

_Lady Tremaine is sitting at the main entrance, waiting for the prince to arrive._

_{Knocking on door}_

_{Lady Tremaine childishly jumps up towards the door, stops in front of the door to fix her dress, her hair and to breath; and then opens the door, and immediately bows}_

**Lady Tremaine **

You're Majesty.

_{Geoffrey enters through the door (with a snooty attitude), and walks towards the couch to sit}_

**Geoffrey**

Thank you . . . you may rise.

_{Lady Tremaine rises and looks at Geoffrey in confusion} _

**Geoffrey**

Is there something wrong madam?

**Lady Tremaine **

Yes; yes I'm afraid so.

**Geoffrey**

And that is . . . ?

**Lady Tremaine **

Who in the hell are you? If they weren't going to send the Prince, the King could have sent someone else with at least half the power as the Prince does; it could have been Lucifer for crying out loud! That's saying something because he's barley mentioned . . . in anything; no offence.

**Geoffrey**

Much taken;

_{Scans the room}_

I see no one here other than yourself, so I'll be on my way to the next house.

_{Begins to get up}_

_{Lady Tremaine gets up and pushes him to sit back down}_

**Lady Tremaine **

No, no, no, don't do that; Anastatia! Drizzela! Come down here right now, it's time.

_{Drizzela begins to walk down the stairs along with Anastatia who walks down in pain slowly} _

_{Geoffrey jumps in sight of the girls as the make their way down the last step}_

**Lady Tremaine **

These are my daughters, Drizzela . . .

(Drizzela bows)

And Anastatia

(Anastatia bows, and wobbles)

**Geoffrey **

Yes,

(mumbles under his breath)

I couldn't tell.

**Lady Tremaine **

What?

**Geoffrey **

What lovely daughters you have,

(Jumps up to attention)

Nevertheless, I'm here under orders; now which one of you will try on the slipper first?

_{Drizzela begins to bow}_

**Drizzela**

I'd-

**Lady Tremaine **

My daughter, Anastatia will be trying on the slipper fist, the slipper does fit;

(Nudges Anastatia's shoulder)

doesn't it darling.

**Anastatia**

Hmmm? – oh yes, yes, yes, yes.

_{Geoffrey gives an odd look at Anastatia}_

**Geoffrey**

Very well, take a seat . . .

Penelopy, bring the slipper!

_{Penelopy enters stage with a carved wooden box, and hands it over to Geoffrey}_

**Geoffrey**

Thank you.

_{Penelopy walks over to a shelf and examines books and pictures}_

_{Geoffrey kneels to Anastatia's foot and pulls out the glass slipper from the box}_

**Geoffrey**

Oh my.

**Anastatia**

What, what is it?

**Geoffrey **

Your feet, they seem to be deformed; you wouldn't have a disease of any sort would you?

**Anastatia**

Of course not, why would you- never mind, it's just the extra layers of stockings I'm wearing; get on

with it, put on the slipper.

_{Geoffrey speaks while putting the slipper on Anastatia's foot}_

**Geoffrey**

Fine, but honestly ma'am I don't-

. . . It fits.

_{Anastatia and Drizzela begin to jump scream and shout in joy}_

**Penelopy**

It what?

**Geoffrey **

Oh god; it fits, oh my- no, no, no, it can't it just; there has to be someone else in this house please,

please.

_{Penelopy opens the door to were Cinderella is cleaning the floors}_

**Penelopy**

Geoffrey, come here.

**Geoffrey **

Wha-

_{Penelopy and Geoffrey both look through the door to admire Cinderella_

_{Cinderella is on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor}_

**Cinderella**

_(Tune of song is from actual Disney movie)_

___Sleep, sweet nightingale, ~_

_Sleep, sweet nightingale_

_Ahahahahaaaaaaaa_

**Geoffrey**

She's perfect. Lady Tremaine who is this girl?

_{Cinderella Stops singing and looks up at Geoffrey}_

_{Cinderella stands up and walks towards Geoffrey and Lady Tremaine}_

**Lady Tremaine **

Who, her? Oh, sir she's nothing, nothing more than a servant towards-

**Cinderella**

I'm her . . . her . . . _Step _Daughter.

**Geoffrey**

Trust me darling I wouldn't believe otherwise. Ma'am this is your daughter-

**Cinderella**

Step

_{Lady Tremaine gives Cinderella a dirty glare}_

**Geoffrey **

_Step _daughter, and since you're lucky . . . eldest _daughter _has fit the slipper and is bringing her family

to the palace as well, this young lady will attend as well, since she is part of this family.

**Lady Tremaine **

Very well

**Geoffrey **

Then we're off.

_{Everyone Starts walking out the door, Anastatia stays behind with Cinderella}_

**Anastatia**

Ok, you two faced liar; it's my turn now, the tables have officially tuned, you mess this up and you're

dead.

**Cinderella**

I couldn't have said it better myself, be careful your feet don't start bleeding

_{Cinderella stomps on Anastatia's foot without the slipper and grinds her heels in}_

_{Anastatia tries not to howl too loud}_

**Anastatia**

Why you little, moth-

_{Cinderella places her finger in front of Anastatia's mouth}_

**Cinderella**

Oh no you don't; if you draw attention to what happened, they'll have your foot checked out, and

they'll discover that that's not your slipper, and that you butchered your feet to fit the slipper. I think

you can get hung for deceiving the king too, . . . and we don't want that to happen.

**Anastatia**

Fine- enjoy it while it last; won't be much longer anyway.

**Cinderella**

I haven't lost yet; this game is just about to start.

(Cinderella walks towards the door)

do you want us to leave without you? I'm sure Geoffrey wouldn't mind at all; your choice.

_{Cinderella giggles while exiting the scene}_

_{Anastatia painfully follows}_


	15. Act 2 Scene 6

_[Afternoon]_

_Scene takes place in Cinderella's room, Jacques, Bruno and Octavius are waiting for her on the bar in the center of the room.]_

_{Cinderella enters}_

**Cinderella**

The ball, oh I can't believe I'm going to a ball.

**Jacques**

Yeah, what perfect timing, with us trying to marry the Prince and all, leave it to Papa darling, we're gonna make you irresistible.

**Octavius**

_(Chuckles)_

Yeah, we make you pretty, pretty Cinderelly.

_{Cinderella jumps excitedly and then sits on her bed pitifully}_

**Cinderella**

"I can't go"

_{Bruno flies over to sit beside Cinderella}_

**Bruno**

And why not young lady? You can do anything that _this_ pathetic excuse of a family can do.

**Cinderella**

I don't have anything to wear, even if I make it myself, it won't be as glamorous as all of the other gowns that the others are going to wear, hell, if I'm lucky he'll think I'm an overly dressed servant.

_{Jacques flies over beside Cinderella with Octavius behind him}_

**Jacques**

Cinderella, have I ever come to disappoint you?

_{Cinderella looks at Jacques}_

**Jacques**

Don't actually answer that. Listen; the point is, your one and only is on it, don't worry about what you're going to wear or anything; I'll take care of it. Just go to sleep tonight and dream about what you're going to say to the Prince tomorrow. Octavius, come with me, Bruno, well you know what to do.

_{Jacques and Octavius exit the scene through the window}_

**Cinderella**

Where are they going?

_{Bruno cuddles up beside her}_

**Bruno**

You don't worry about Jacques, knowing him he's out search for the best of the best gowns for our little princess, don't know why he took Octavius though, but hey I'm not complaining, he's quite a hand full.

_{Both Cinderella and Bruno start to laugh}_

**Cinderella**

I don't know if I could ever survive without all of you, including Octavius.

_{Lady Tremaine calls Cinderella and Bruno and Cinderella laugh}_

**Bruno**

Well you'd better get down there.

**Cinderella**

Yeah,

_(sighs sarcastically)_

I don't know what _they'd _do without _me._

_{Cinderella and Bruno both laugh again and Cinderella exits the scene}_


	16. Act 2 Scene 7

_[Early night]_

_Cinderella, Drizzela and Cinderella are all on scene in a large fancy room. Cinderella is sitting on the bed and Drizzela on the chair beside the bed as Lady Tremaine paces the floor and mumbles to herself in panic. _

_{Cinderella sits on the bed in a slum and hums quietly to herself; ignoring Lady Tremaine and the situation completely}_

**Lady Tremaine**

How can you be relaxed at a time like this, they'll find out, they'll know and hang us all! Yet all you do is hum!

_{Cinderella slowly lifts her head to look at Lady Tremaine}_

**Cinderella**

Yes, but if I really didn't care I'd be sleeping.

**Lady Tremaine **

Oh so you're saying that you care?

**Cinderella**

Only for my own entertainment, seeing you in such a panic gives me pleasure, I'm taking advantage of it while I can.

_(Gives a small curved smile)_

**Drizzela**

You're a bitch, I hope you know that.

**Cinderella**

_(Twiddles with her thumbs)_

Oh you're going to regret that.

**Lady Tremaine**

Drizzela, come here, she says nothing but empty threats; let's go see Anastatia, if they haven't looked at her foot yet we might be able to think of something.

_{Lady Tremaine and Drizzela exit the scene}_

_{Bruno, Jacques and Octavius enter the scene on a window ledge and know on the window with their beaks}_

**Cinderella**

_(Rises and goes to lock the door and open the window)_

Jacques, you're a feathered beast again, what happened?

_(Laughs at him in a teasing voice)_

**Jacques**

Oh hush up, don't seem surprised; it wasn't permanent . . . unfortunately.

_{Cinderella looks at Bruno for an explanation}_

**Bruno**

He decided not to be a man- whore anymore, so he got switched back to normal.

**Cinderella**

A man- whore, what does that have to do with anything?

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, well you see-

_{Bruno uses his wing to cover Octavius' beak}_

**Bruno**

It's a long story, for another time.

_{Bruno drops his wing} _

**Jacques**

Another time my ass, she won't hear about it _anytime. ever_, you say anything and I'll kill you; same goes to you chubby.

**Octavius**

It's a condition!

**Jacques**

Obesity!

**Cinderella**

Both of you shut up! It isn't important.

_{All three crows look at Cinderella and at each other}_

**Bruno**

She's right; ok, update us.

_{Cinderella goes to lie down at the end of the bed and all three crows fly and follow her onto the bed.}_

**Cinderella**

Anastatia cut her feet, and she fits the glass slipper now,-

**Bruno**

Wait, she cut her feet, like used a sharp inanimate object and sliced her skin off to fit into the slipper?

_{Cinderella looks at Bruno with a serious face} _

**Cinderella**

Yes, yes she did.

**Jacques**

And why are you so calm about this?

**Cinderella**

Because, her foot started to bleed and overfilled the slipper, and seeped onto the floor, so now Anastatia is in nurse's care, and soon they'll learn that she's a liar.

_{Bruno and Jacques exchange glances}_

**Bruno**

Baby, if they find out that the _Tremaine _family lies; which you're a part off, they'll have all of you hung, you need to get the prince and protect yourself by making sure that Anastatia's foot isn't properly seen, or that you're not part of the Tremaine family.

_{Cinderella looks at all three crows in panic}_

_{Octavius begins to laugh hysterically}_

**Cinderella**

Shit

_{Cinderella runs out through the door and exits the scene.} _

**Bruno**

So now what? This isn't going as smoothly as we planned.

_{Jacques begins to walk towards the desk beside the bed}_

**Jacques**

Doesn't have to,

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, what do ya mean Jacques?

**Bruno**

Yeah, what are you –

_{Jacques leans into the drawer to get retrieve something in it}_

**Jacques**

I mean, we have an advantage, because we have this.

_{Jacques holds up Barbra's wand}_

**Bruno**

You stole Barbra's wand, you stole Barbra's wand! You idiot, what do you not understand within the terms of _Bad witch?_ It means, you don't piss her off, yet alone steal from her!

_{Octavius shakes his head in judgment}_

**Octavius**

Bad boy Jacques, bad Boy

**Jacques**

Obesity!

_{Octavius lowers his head}_

**Jacques**

She's drunk, she ran off somewhere without it, I couldn't find her, but I saw an opportunity and I decided to take it.

**Bruno**

She's not going to be drunk forever.

**Jacques**

Do you know how much alcohol a witch needs to consume to be _officially _drunk, you're right she won't be drunk forever, but she'll be drunk for long ass time.

_{Octavius begins laughing again}_

**Bruno**

Ok – fine, and how do you expect to use it.

**Jacques**

I_ expect_ to use it as a gift, when Cinderella needs one.

_{Bruno flies over to stand beside Jacques}_

**Bruno**

And what's your idea on _how _Cinderella will be using her gift?

_{Jacques grins and gives Bruno the wand and exits scene through the window}_


	17. Act 2 Scene 8

**Act 2 scene 8**

_[Early night]_

_Cinderella, Drizzela and Cinderella are all on scene in a large fancy room. Cinderella is sitting on the bed and Drizzela on the chair beside the bed as Lady Tremaine paces the floor and mumbles to herself in panic._

_{Cinderella sits on the bed in a slum and hums quietly to herself; ignoring Lady Tremaine and the situation completely}_

**Lady Tremaine**

How can you be relaxed at a time like this, they'll find out, they'll know and hang us all! Yet all you do is hum!

_{Cinderella slowly lifts her head to look at Lady Tremaine}_

**Cinderella**

Yes, but if I really didn't care I'd be sleeping.

**Lady Tremaine**

Oh so you're saying that you care?

**Cinderella**

Only for my own entertainment, seeing you in such a panic gives me pleasure, I'm taking advantage of it while I can.

_(Gives a small curved smile)_

**Drizzela**

You're a bitch, I hope you know that.

**Cinderella**

_(Twiddles with her thumbs)_

Oh you're going to regret that.

**Lady Tremaine**

Drizzela, come here, she says nothing but empty threats; let's go see Anastatia, if they haven't looked at her foot yet we might be able to think of something.

_{Lady Tremaine and Drizzela exit the scene}_

_{Bruno, Jacques and Octavius enter the scene on a window ledge and know on the window with their beaks}_

**Cinderella**

_(Rises and goes to lock the door and open the window)_

Jacques, you're a feathered beast again, what happened?

_(Laughs at him in a teasing voice)_

**Jacques**

Oh hush up, don't seem surprised; it wasn't permanent . . . unfortunately.

_{Cinderella looks at Bruno for an explanation}_

**Bruno**

He decided not to be a man- whore anymore, so he got switched back to normal.

**Cinderella**

A man- whore, what does that have to do with anything?

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, well you see-

_{Bruno uses his wing to cover Octavius' beak}_

**Bruno**

It's a long story, for another time.

_{Bruno drops his wing}_

**Jacques**

Another time my ass, she won't hear about it _anytime. ever_, you say anything and I'll kill you; same goes to you chubby.

**Octavius**

It's a condition!

**Jacques**

Obesity!

**Cinderella**

Both of you shut up! It isn't important.

_{All three crows look at Cinderella and at each other}_

**Bruno**

She's right; ok, update us.

_{Cinderella goes to lie down at the end of the bed and all three crows fly and follow her onto the bed.}_

**Cinderella**

Anastatia cut her feet, and she fits the glass slipper now,-

**Bruno**

Wait, she cut her feet, like used a sharp inanimate object and sliced her skin off to fit into the slipper?

_{Cinderella looks at Bruno with a serious face}_

**Cinderella**

Yes, yes she did.

**Jacques**

And why are you so calm about this?

**Cinderella**

Because, her foot started to bleed and overfilled the slipper, and seeped onto the floor, so now Anastatia is in nurse's care, and soon they'll learn that she's a liar.

_{Bruno and Jacques exchange glances}_

**Bruno**

Baby, if they find out that the _Tremaine _family lies; which you're a part off, they'll have all of you hung, you need to get the prince and protect yourself by making sure that Anastatia's foot isn't properly seen, or that you're not part of the Tremaine family.

_{Cinderella looks at all three crows in panic}_

_{Octavius begins to laugh hysterically}_

**Cinderella**

Shit

_{Cinderella runs out through the door and exits the scene.}_

**Bruno**

So now what? This isn't going as smoothly as we planned.

_{Jacques begins to walk towards the desk beside the bed}_

**Jacques**

Doesn't have to,

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, what do ya mean Jacques?

**Bruno**

Yeah, what are you –

_{Jacques leans into the drawer to get retrieve something in it}_

**Jacques**

I mean, we have an advantage, because we have this.

_{Jacques holds up Barbra's wand}_

**Bruno**

You stole Barbra's wand, you stole Barbra's wand! You idiot, what do you not understand within the terms of _Bad witch?_ It means, you don't piss her off, yet alone steal from her!

_{Octavius shakes his head in judgment}_

**Octavius**

Bad boy Jacques, bad Boy

**Jacques**

Obesity!

_{Octavius lowers his head}_

**Jacques**

She's drunk, she ran off somewhere without it, I couldn't find her, but I saw an opportunity and I decided to take it.

**Bruno**

She's not going to be drunk forever.

**Jacques**

Do you know how much alcohol a witch needs to consume to be _officially _drunk, you're right she won't be drunk forever, but she'll be drunk for long ass time.

_{Octavius begins laughing again}_

**Bruno**

Ok – fine, and how do you expect to use it.

**Jacques**

I _expect_ to use it as a gift, when Cinderella needs one.

_{Bruno flies over to stand beside Jacques}_

**Bruno**

And what's your idea on _how _Cinderella will be using her gift?

_{Jacques grins and gives Bruno the wand and exits scene through the window}_


	18. Act 2 Scene 9

**Act 2 scene 9**

_[Night]_

_Cinderella is running through the halls._

_{Cinderella bumps into the Prince}_

**Cinderella**

Oh, your majesty- apologies.

_(Does a quick and nervous bow)_

**Prince**

No, no, the fault is all on my behalf, and you are?

_(_U_ses hand to gesture towards Cinderella)_

_{Jacques enters the scene through a window behind the prince}_

**Cinderella**

Cinderella, I'm a . . .

_(Looks out the window)_

_{Jacques slowly shakes his head 'no'}_

**Prince**

You're a . . .?

_{Cinderella snaps back and looks at the Prince}_

**Cinderella**

I'm my father's only daughter, he's the man who married lady Tremaine before he was . . . murdered, a tragic story really.

_(Pauses to look at the prince)_

I'm the _step _daughter of the wicked women.

**Prince**

Ah, ok well that explains a lot then, with your beauty and their . . . uh . . . _unique _qualities.

_{Both Cinderella and the Prince laugh}_

**Jacques**

_(Jacques makes a sound to grab Cinderella's attention and gestures towards her to hurry up)_

**Cinderella**

Yes, well. Is she everything you thought she'd be?

_(Fakes a smile)_

**Prince**

_(Gives Cinderella an odd look)_

What are you talking about?

**Cinderella**

_Anastatia_

**Prince**

Who?

**Cinderella**

Anastatia, the one who fits the glass slipper, and is now with the nurses due to her foot. _That_ Anastatia.

**Prince**

Oh, _that_ Anastatia; the _woman _um, she's . . . what's a word for her? She's _breathtaking._

**Cinderella**

Oh she's breathtaking all right, she's a rare thing.

**Prince**

I couldn't say it better myself, you seem familiar – well – something about you does.

**Cinderella**

Yeah I know, I'm the girl you danced with all night at your ball.

_{Jacques nodes his head in frustration and exits the scene}_

**Prince**

You're the _what?_

**Cinderella**

I'm the one you fell in love with at the ball, you danced your heart out with me, that's _my _slipper.

_{Jacques re-enters the scene with the wand.}_

_{Jacques waves the wand around and points it at the prince}_

_{Lights dim, and spot light is on the prince}_

_{Echoing voices play}_

**Voices**

_Do you remember?_

_Don't remember._

_Forget; forget everything._

_{Lights come back on}_

**Prince**

I couldn't say it better myself, you seem familiar – well – something about you does.

{Prince freezes} *Tableau*

_{Cinderella looks at Jacques}_

**Cinderella**

What, did you do?

_{Jacques opens the window and flies over to Cinderella}_

**Jacques**

Oh calm down, there's nothing wrong with him; he won't wake up as a creature of any kind- heck, he won't even know that he was frozen in the first place.

**Cinderella**

I don't care about that, I want to know what you did; what, are you doing!

_{Jacques makes fist and punch in the air as he speaks}_

**Jacques**

Ok, he doesn't remember what you said anymore, about you being the girl he was with, lie to him- don't be too forward about everything. Tease him, then tell him who you are when you know you've got him wrapped around you thumb, then screw over your other half, tell him the lies those three wicked beasts have committed towards the royal blood.

**Cinderella**

Ok, fine then what should I say once he wakes?

_{Jacques angles his head and thinks}_

**Jacques**

I sung at your birthday celebration last year.

_{Jacques flies out the window and sits on the ledge and dust appears near the prince}_

**Cinderella**

_{Hisses}_

Jacques!

**Prince**

I couldn't say it better myself, you seem familiar – well – something about you does.

_{Cinderella sputters and stalls awkwardly}_

**Cinderella**

I sang . . . at your birthday celebration last year.

_{Prince moves his head and shows a face of doubt}_

**Prince**

No that can't be it, with such beauty I would have remembered more than just a feeling of familiarity.

**Cinderella**

No, no truly I did, it was a memorial time for my own personal experience.

_{Cinderella turns away slightly and awkwardly laughs under breath, and turns back around to face the prince}_

**Prince**

Really now, well if you were there, what song did you sing for me?

_{Cinderella's fake smile turns into a fearful frown}_

**Cinderella**

Well, happy birthday of course.

_{Prince and Cinderella stare at each other}_

**Prince**

You _did_ sing for me at me celebration last year!

**Cinderella**

_{Fearfully laughs with prince}_

Yeah . . . I did.

_{Jacques nods his head in disapproval}_

**Jacques**

Idiot,

**Prince**

Wow, it's been a full year, come I have a piano in the next hall, you can sing for me and I'll accompany you.

**Cinderella**

Yeah ok, sure.

_{Cinderella and the Prince exit the scene}_

_{Bruno and Octavius enter the scene; join Jacques on the ledge}_

**Bruno**

So tell me why, you beat me to get the wand again, just for last judgement before I decide to hurt you.

**Jacques**

Cinderella was going to get us all killed, I had to make her start over,

_{Turns towards Bruno}_

_That's _Why I need the wand; I was saving all of our throats.

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, what'd you do?

**Bruno**

Yeah, what happened?

**Jacques**

She blurted out everything, I froze the prince - talked to her and told her to say that she sang for him a year ago for his birthday. She said that she sang the actual song 'happy birthday' to him last year; he said that he remembered her . . .

**Bruno**

Ok, why are you pulling your feathers then?

**Jacques**

It was a _man_ who sang it to him last year, and not just any man his _father_! Bruno the prince is an utter idiot! There are tears coming out of my eyes in response towards his stupidity.

**Bruno**

Even worse, what happens if he introduces her to his father as the girl who sang last year?

**Octavius**

Duh, duh, duh you could make the king remember it like how Cinderella said it happened.

_{Both Jacques and Bruno look at Octavius stunned}_

**Jacques**

Great, first the prince is an idiot and now Octavius has a brain, come on let's go wipe-out some memories.

_{All three crows exit scene}_


	19. Act 2 Scene 10

**Act 2 Scene 10**

_[Next day late morning]_

_In the throne room with Penelopy, Lucifer, and Geoffrey. They're speaking about the ball, and the Anastatia._

_{Geoffrey pacing behind Penelopy and Lucifer}_

**Penelopy**

_{speaking with Lucifer}_

OK, so what are you trying to say, did you actually see?

**Lucifer**

Listen all I'm saying is that, the girl – and I use that term loosely, was screaming her head off, and that foot was pooling in every direction. There was no way that the nurses did that, she in the nurses' care because her foot is bleeding like that.

**Penelopy**

Are you positive.

**Lucifer**

I'm positive, why are talking to me like that?

_{Starts fidgeting and rolling on his heals}_

**Penelopy**

Because you're and idiot that's panicking, you don't need to be a genius to know that Idiots in addition to panic equals complete bull-shit!

_{Lucifer looks at Penelopy, but doesn't bother saying anything, continues fidgeting, and rolling on his heals}_

**Geoffrey**

Stop it! I don't care, I believe him – he is an idiot I must agree, and yes he's panicking.

_{Both Penelopy and Geoffrey stop to stare at Lucifer}_

But I think it's safe to say that he's panicking because of the blood, he's never been good with things like that. We need to see that foot, and make sure it wasn't tampered with to fit the glass slipper.

**Lucifer**

Oh My Go- you mean like . . . she just . . . No! No! No!

_{Lucifer runs out to exit the scene with his hand covering his mouth, and the king enters the room in a wheelchair and a nurse}_

**Lucifer**

_{Looks at the king in disbelief}_

Sire, what, w-w-w . . . what happened to you? _Who?_

**King**

_{Looks annoyed; roles forward on his own and waves the nurse away}_

_(nurse exits the scene)_

Oh shut up boy - Slipped on the court trying to avoid a low flying crow. Now what is it you're all screaming about?

**Penelopy**

_{Hesitantly comes forward to the king}_

There has been a miss happ with a certain foot.

**King**

The ugly one; what of her?

**Lucifer**

_{Starts to look sick, holds stomach in nossia}_

She - _(gags) _She _(gags)_

_{Runs out, and exits the scene}_

_(Lady Tremaine enter scene by peeking through the door, unseen to them, and listens to their conversation)_

**Geoffrey **

The girl was taken down to nurses care, and there is some foul playing that we think should come to your attention.

**King **

_(Suspiciously scuints)_

To her, from whom?

**Geoffrey**

To Lady Anastatia . . . . _From _Lady Anastatia.

_{King starts to get angry, and go red, starts trembling in anger}_

**King**

Guards!


End file.
